Cooks have used manual vegetable and fruit coring implements for years to hollow out peppers, tomatoes, pears, apples, and other vegetables and fruits. A minimal mutilation of the flesh of the vegetable or fruit is desirable.
A brief summary of hand held and rechargeable battery powered devices follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,577 (1952) to Kingsbury discloses a manually rotated coring tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,312 (1954) to Dover discloses a manual fruit coring tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,685 (1962) to Rommel discloses an egg beater type mixing head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,435 (1973) to Farha et al. discloses an electric corer with a guide. Various cutting heads include a simple oval, a triple oval and a figure eight. The blade is sized to work with the guide to produce a shell of substantially uniform thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,464 (1997) to Mattar discloses a set of interchangeable stirring and coring implements, wherein the coring implements resemble drill bits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,725 (1997) and U.S. RE37,321 E (2001) to Poltielov disclose an apple coring tool and a power tool rasp bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,875 (1998) to Dolah discloses a battery powered motor/handle for moving a coring knife and brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,283 B1 (2001) to Bryant discloses a manually rotated vegetable/fruit coring tool that has two fork like projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,681 B1 (2001) to Dolah discloses a rotary brush cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2001/0019732 A1 (2001) to Roussel discloses a food product method using dies and needles.
None of the cutting heads have a first skin piercing blade followed by a second coring blade consisting of a pair of ovals. The present invention teaches various multi-blade coring heads to first pierce the skin and then minimize the mutilation of the pulp, all powered by a hand held stirrer.